


i'm home, my love

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EJP Raijin - Freeform, Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, i did this to bully atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Rintarou finally returns home.---Osasuna Week Day 6:Tier 1:Home/Food ; Tier 2: Chocolate/Winter
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	i'm home, my love

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had no time to do the first 5 days skfhsid but here it is i love osasuna with my entire heart hff

Winter had finally arrived and Rintarou was able to find the time to return to Osamu’s. He got an apartment near the gym where the Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin usually had their practices. The apartment block was filled with the team’s members, and even though he was pretty close to most of them, he didn’t feel at home. 

Both him and Komori, the team’s libero, were heading to the station together in the evening, after the announcement of them getting a two weeks break. Komori had said he was going to visit his cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi, MSBY Black Jackals’ outside hitter. Rintarou was heading to Sendai where Onigiri Miya was located, along with Osamu’s apartment, while Komori was heading to Tokyo where MSBY Black Jackals were located.

“I’m going to the Sendai train now. Say hi to the piece of shit named Atsumu for me if he’s there.” Rintarou grinned as he heard Komori laugh. 

“Sure, see you soon.” Komori said, turning to the bullet trains on the other side, walking away with baggage in hand.

Rintarou went to the assigned train platform and headed for a bench. Placing down his bag, which was extremely small due to the amount of clothes he had at Osamu’s place, he sat down and whipped out his phone, waiting for the train to arrive. He had 15 minutes to spare, so he texted Washio and Komori, laughing at their antics. 

He espied a group of girls near him whispering and giggling to each other, eyeing him in a way that was definitely not subtle. He ignored it, assuming that they were fans. He caught one of them staggering up to him in her insanely high stilettos, laughing to her friends while holding up a piece of paper. Rintarou sighed, not wanting to deal with this kind of things. He hated them in high school, and they got worse now.

“Hey! I think you’re cute, want to go out sometime?” That was definitely not something he had expected to hear. Rintarou squinted at her, trying to figure out if she knew him or not. She only had a smile on her face that was caked with makeup, something Rintarou had always hated, playing with her hair and tugging at her miniskirt as she reached out to hand him the paper. It was known to fans of EJP and MSBY that Suna Rintarou was dating Miya Atsumu’s twin brother, Miya Osamu. They had only dared to come out when Atsumu boldly announced that he was dating Sakusa over Twitter, which had fans wild. Osamu and Rintarou got to watch Atsumu get punched in the guts, so they had a great time.

Not able to read her expression, he just said, “Are you a fan, or…” He raised an eyebrow at her, looking around warily for other people. The girl blinked, looking surprised. “Huh? Um, no, I’m just interested.” Rintarou sighed in relief and drawled monotonously, “Well, I have a boyfriend, so I’m not.” 

The girl jolted slightly and bowed hastily. “Oh! I’m sorry then!” 

Rintarou waved her off. “It’s fine.” She spun on her heels and walked to her friends, slightly rushed, and heard her wail about it. The girls shot him confusing looks, which he hoped they’d get rid of, until a family with two young sons came up to him. “Hi, my sons are big fans of yours, Suna-kun! I was hoping you’d sign their volleyball for them, it’d mean a lot!” The lady smiled as the boys hiding slightly behind her stared, wide-eyed. 

Rintarou put on a smile, nodding. “Of course.” She held up a volleyball and a marker, which he took and signed. He caught Ushijima’s signature on it too, which he snickered at, remembering to ask Ushijima through Sakusa about it.

As soon as he was done, the man stepped forward. “Could you take a picture with them? I’m sure this is something they’d want to remember.” Rintarou agreed, kneeling beside the two boys as their mother backed up to watch her husband take a photo. 

After they were done, Rintarou smiled at the two. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope to see you at my next match.” The two boys nodded vigorously, and ran back to their parents, jumping about. 

As Rintarou got up from the floor, he could feel people staring at him once again. Feeling extremely uncomfortable from the attention, he sat back onto the bench and checked him phone. 3 more minutes. He hurriedly texted Komori and Washio about his internal panic, which he received a string of laughing emojis too. He scowled slightly, rolling his eyes even though they couldn’t see him.

The train had arrived. Rintarou picked up his bag and headed to the private cabins, not wanting any social contact whatsoever. He didn’t need people questioning him about who he was or what he was known for, he wanted to stay as invisible as possible, which was not working out too well in his favor.

The train ride was going to be 3 hours long. He decided to set up a live on Instagram with Komori, answering random questions and poking fun at each other. Of course, they had to be professional, they didn’t want to get into trouble with the managers for inappropriate behavior, as they had mentioned once. 

They kept up the live for about an hour, until Komori mentioned that he had to charge his phone. Rintarou groaned at that and greeted the fans goodbye before ending the live. 

He wanted to pass the time by sleeping, but he was too excited for that. He had only seen Osamu about two weeks ago, as the V. League had him busy. They were immediately given a long break afterwards, which Rintarou had planned to savor. Even though he and Osamu had called almost everyday at night, he hadn’t seen him face-to-face, which Rintarou had missed after a long separation. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring at the wall in front of him and thanked that he wasn’t sitting with other passengers around him. 

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his social media, ignoring all the notifications. He replied to Atsumu’s crack tweet with a vine and retweeted the Miya Onigiri account’s latest promotion. Randomly going through all his social media, he soon got bored again. 

Slightly hesitant, he decided to video chat Atsumu. He was always a great source of entertainment, especially when he was being attacked by someone. 

“Sunarin, why are ya calling?” Atsumu’s face came into view as he placed down his phone onto what it seems to be a coffee table. 

“I got bored. Is there anyone with you?” Rintarou asked, ignoring the nickname he insisted on using even since high school. 

“Nope, why?” Atsumu blinked, tilting his head. 

“No one to make fun of you with me. I’m adding Aran and Gin.” He added the other two who they knew in high school, while Atsumu muttered something about Rintarou being an asshole. 

The others joined, immediately laughing at the sight of Atsumu with his head in his hands. “What’s up with Atsumu? He’s lookin’ more of an ass than usual.” Ginjima laughed as Atsumu flipped him off in return. 

“Oh? He looks the same to me.” Aran guffawed, causing everyone to laugh as Atsumu sighed and let out a mumble of incoherent curses at them. 

“Suna, you’re gonna visit Osamu, right?” Ginjima asked after they’ve all calmed down. 

Rintarou nodded as he pulled out a bag of chips from his bag. “I’m in the train now. I got bored so I called to laugh at Atsumu.” That elicited another growl from Atsumu, who looked like he wanted to strangle Rintarou through the screen. 

Ignoring Atsumu, they chose to catch up, exchanging random thoughts and memories. Of course, they had cracked a few jokes, all directed at Atsumu, which had him pouting each time. 

Time passed quick when he was talking to his high school friends. He soon realized that he had reached and told the rest. After making fun of Atsumu one last time, he hung up and grabbed his bag, leaving the cabin to get off the train. 

He called a cab to pick him up and informed the driver to drop him off at Onigiri Miya. In the car, he texted Atsumu about his arrival at Sendai. Atsumu told him to tell Osamu that he hates him. Everyone knew the truth, so he wasn’t going to bother. 

Arriving at the shop, which had been closed since it was 10 at night, he chose to walk to Osamu’s apartment, which was a 10-minutes’ walk from there. He shivered slightly from the cold and looked up, seeing snow flutter down from the dark abyss. Pulling up his mask, he walked to the apartment, using his phone while doing so. He almost crashed into people multiple times. 

As soon as he reached the apartment, he whipped out his keys and silently opened the door. It was already late, and Osamu had a habit of sleeping early due to having to wake at 4 in the morning to get to his shop for preparations. 

Rintarou shut the door and set down his bag onto the couch. He sneaked into Osamu’s room in order to grab a towel and clothes. Entering the room, he realized that Osamu had just gotten up, rubbing at his eyes and looking at Rintarou, jaw dropped.

“Rin? You didn’t tell me you were visiting.” Osamu murmured, voice drowsy as he got up to hug the middle blocker. 

Rintarou ruffled Osamu’s hair lovingly, whispering, “I figured I’d surprise you. Sorry for waking you up.’ He felt Osamu’s arms slip around his waist as he pressed his face into Rintarou’s shoulder, refusing to let go.

Trying to pull away from Osamu, he quickly said, “I need to take a shower. Go back to bed first, okay love?” Osamu reluctantly nodded and released his grip, trudging back to his bed and flopping down on it. 

Smiling to himself, Rintarou snatched up his items and headed to the bathroom, but not before turning around to look at Osamu curl up in the sheets. 

After bathing, he put on sweatpants and went back to the room. Osamu was on the bed, turning about until he heard Rintarou enter. He simpered and opened his arms wide for Rintarou to collapse into it, wrapping his arms around Osamu.

In the chilling weather, Rintarou heaved layers over them, before tilting his head down to hum into Osamu’s ear. “I’m home, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> currently working on bokuaka week, and i just want to say screw school


End file.
